Mikey's Mother
by therandomer5000
Summary: I know its a bit early but i made this one for Mothers day. Mikey want a Mother. R&R. Based on the 2012 series.


**This fanfiction is based on the 2012 series because Mikey is adorable in that series**

**Happy Mothers Day Everyone!**

**Mikey's Mother**

It was a cold night in new york city and Mikey was snuggled up in an orange blanket watching tv, he gave a sigh as the mother on the tv hugged her son, Mikey was glad that he had 3 brothers and a father but he wished he had a mother to give him comfort when he was sad or felt lonely. He had never really thought about it before... well not as much as he was then, He wondered what it would be like to have a mother. Before Mikey could think about it too much he fell asleep.

When Mikey woke up the next morning he was still on the sofa but his orange blanket was on the floor,

'If i had a mother i bet she would have taken me to bed and made sure that my blanket was on properly.' he grumbled to himself, he didn't realise that his brothers were nearby when he said it and they started to talk among themselves,

'Did Mikey just say that he wanted a mother?' asked Leo,

'Thats not exactly what he said but it's the general gist of what he said' Donnie pointed out,

'What does he want a mother for?' asked Raph,'he already has 3 brothers and a father anymore and it would be very crowded in here!'

'Don't forget he has April!' Said Donnie quickly.

'Oh don't worry we didn't forget your _Girlfriend_!' smirked Raph

'She's not my girlfriend Raph!' Shouted Donnie

'Who's not your girlfriend?' Mikey asked as he entered the kitchen.

'April...' Donnie said quietly.

Mikey looked round to see Donnie staring at the floor, Raph and Leo had noticed too.

'Sorry Donnie' Raph said awkwardly

'For what?' Donnie looked up confused,

'never mind' Raph gave Leo a look before sitting at the table, the others quickly joined while Mikey went up to the stove and started frying bacon and eggs, while he did this he thought some more about the programme last night and decided that after breakfast he would call April to talk to her about it.

Leo,Donnie and Raph noticed that Mikey was in deep thought and knew he was thinking about the mother thing again.

'Why is he so obsessed with this mother thing?' whispered Raph to his two brothers, they both shrugged,

'Mikey has always wanted a mom, remember when we first fought the krang and that canister of ooze rolled out to mikey's feet?' whispered Donnie 'He called it his mom'

'oh yea i forgot about that...' whispered Leo

'Here you go dudes!' Grinned Mikey putting 5 plates on the table.

'HEY SENSEI, GRUBS UP!' Shouted Mikey and not long after that Master Splinter came in and sat at the table,

'Thank you Michelangelo' he said as he picked up his knife and fork.

They ate their breakfast in silence, then Mikey went to watch TV while his brothers and sensei stayed at the table,

'Sensei...' Leo began

'Yes Leonardo?' Splinter replied,

'Have you noticed Mikey acting strange to you?'

'No my son, why do you ask?'

'well-' Leo began but was quickly interupted by Raph

'No reason Master!'

'Rapheal, do not interupt your brother, carry on Leonardo' Said Master Splinter sternly

'It doesn't matter sensei' Mumbled Leo.

'very well i am going to medatate, I will call you in when it's time for your training' and with that Master Splinter left.

'Raph why did you stop Leo from telling Master Splinter?' asked Donnie

'Because Master Splinter would be hurt by it!' grunted Raph.

they went into the living room to see Mikey talking on the phone.

'Yea April i guess, can you do me a favor and don't tell my bros about this Mom thing?... Thanks' Mikey hung up the phone and stood up, his brothers decided to act as if they hadn't heard the last part of the conversation as they made their way towards Mikey, Mikey gave them a smile then sat on the floor, picked up his sketch book and started to draw, his brothers were curious about what he was drawing but they didn't look over his shoulder instead they sat down on the sofa and watched space heroes until they heard master Splinter call them to come to practise.

Mikey couldn't concentrate during practise his thoughts kept going back to the image of a boy hugging his mother, Mikey snapped out of it to hear his Sensei tell him he was to pair up with Raph, It was Raph and Mikey against Leo and Donnie.

'Begin!' Shouted Splinter and the turtles started their match, Leo and Raph were constantly at each other bring each other down to the ground but suddenly Sensei shouted for them to stop. Raph and Leo looked up in confusion to see their baby brothers baby blue eyes filled with tears, and Donnie looking confused.

'What happened Mikey?' asked Leo but Mikey just shook his head and ran out the door, they looked at Donnie.

'Don't look at me, i didn't do anything!' said Donnie who still looked confused, they walked out the dojo together leaving Master Splinter to himself. They noticed Mikeys sketch book was still open so they took a look at his most resent drawing and they saw a picture of what seemed to be Mikey hugging what they thought to be a large female turtle and underneath he had written;- The Mother I will never have.

'Do you think that's why Mikey ran out earlier?' asked Leo,

'Yea...' said Donnie looking sadly at the picture.

'Guys..' Raph said as he looked around 'Where's Mikey now?'

They looked around the lair for him, he was nowhere to be found.

'he must of went out!' said Leo as he grabbed his Katanas and headed out the door, Raph and Donnie grabbed their weapons and ran after him to try and find Mikey.

When they got outside they climbed up th nearest building and started to run.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNTTMNT

Mikey was running over the roof tops, he felt stupid after crying in front of his brothers but he couldn't help it it was so unfair that he couldn't have a mom just because he was different. Mikey was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was beginning to run out of roof and with a yell of suprise he fell down into the alley below.

Susan was just walking home from the hospital, she was still crying because her 16 year old son had just passed away. She couldn't believe it her son had been taken away from her and she was alone. She was startled by a loud yell aas something landed in the alley beside her, they yell sounded like it came from a teenage boy so she took a look down the alley. She could hear a sob coming from the shadow in the alley, she could see a shaped but couldn't define it.

'Are you alright dear?' She asked she saw the figure crawl out of the shadows, She screamed as she realised it was a giant, mutant turtle and watched it collapse in front of her, she decided to take a closer look. She got up close and studdied him for a while, she noticed he was wearing an orange mask and had little black freckles on his cheeks, He was green and had a shell. He was definelty a giant turtle. She turned to leave him but noticed that this turtle looked like he was quite young, almost the age of her dead son, so she picked him up and took him home with her.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNTTMNT

Leo, Raph and Donnie decided to call it a night and made their way home they would carry on the search tomorrow, they were all worried and when they got home there Sensei looked up then sat down looking disapointed. Leo knew that his Sensei was worried for Mikey but he had an idea,

'Donnie couldn't you just track Mikey's T-phone?'

'No my tracker is broken i'm in the middle of fixing it.' said Donnie sadly as he walked towards his lab

'i'll work on it Leo but it may take a while!'

'GRRRRRR!' growled Raph as he made his way to the punching bag. 'i'm going to kill Mikey when we find him and if he's hurt i'll kill whoever hurt him! Raph started punching his punching bag and Leo decided he would medatate with his father to see if they could try and find his spirit.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNTTMNT

When Mikey woke up he was confused, he looked around himself and realised he was in somebodys apartment. He looked to his right to see a woman walking towards him, she had short, blonde hair and soft brown eyes, she was quite short and was wearing skinny jeans and a long t-shirt, she looked like she was in her mid-forties.

'Hello dear' she said to him, 'My name is Susan Rohnal.'

'I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey if ya like' Mikey said back.

'I hope you don't mind me asking but what age are you?' she asked timidly

'I'm sixteen' Mikey replied as he sat up. His arm was in a sling.

'What happened?' Mikey asked

'You fell off a roof and dislocated you shoulder but you should be fine in a week' Susan replied her eyes shining.

Susan told him about her son and what had happened to him and asked him about if he had any family. 'Yea, i have 3 brothers and a father' Mikey replied and told her all about them, he really liked susan, he felt that he could trust her.

'Oh my it's like the lord has brought me my son back' Susan said with a smile, she had tears in her eyes, Mikey really reminded her of her son, Sam, and felt like he was here to stay.

'I need to return to my family soon though' said Mikey

'oh but please stay for a while, please i can't let you go while your injured!' she pleaded

'Well ok i can stay for a while' Mikey laughed

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNTTMNT

3 days had pasted and Mikey had still not returned, Leo and Raph were sitting on the sofa cleaning their weapons when Donnie ran in grinning and putting his bo staff into its harness

'Come on guys i found Mikey!' Shouted Donnie

'REALLY!?' yelled Raph and Leo together excitedly.

The three of them ran out of the lair and followed the signal

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNTTMNT

Mikey had been living with Susan for 3 days and was starting to think that it was time to leave,

'Hey Susan i think it's time for me go go home but thanks i had a great time' said Mikey softly, he had grown really close to susan she was practically his mom now!

'Ok Michelangelo, just promise that you will visit me?' smiled Susan, Mikey was practically her son now.

'of course!' Mikey laughed and jumped out the window onto the fire escape,

'see ya!' Mikey said and then he was gone, Susan felt empty, she missed him already.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNTTMNT

'Leo he's on the move!' shouted Donnie and when they got to the edge of the roof they looked down to see their baby brother walking down the alley,

'MIKEY!' they shouted as they leaped down to meet him and engulfed him in hugs

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNTTMNT

Susan decided that she would go after him to make sure that he was ok.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNTTMNT

The turtles were finally united, then they heard a group of boys go near the alley so they decided to go up onto the roof and make sure that they weren't up to trouble, the boys entered the alley and hid in the shadows just as a short, blonde woman came round the corner shouting for Mikey. She entered the alley and the boys ran at her she screamed as they started to beat her up, she kept screaming for Mikey to come and help her.

'SUSAN!' yelled Mikey as he jumped down to save her, his brother looked at each other in confusion and soon followed him to save the woman.

Susan watched as 4 turtles jumped down and started fighting the boys, the boys eventually ran away.

'Mikey' she said softly as she stroked his cheek 'My son'

'What?' said Leo

'MIkey isn't your son!' said Donnie annoyed

'Mikey who is this lady?' Raph was confused.

'Guys this is Susan-' Mikey began when Susan fainted.

Donnie picked her up and they made thier way towards the lair

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNTTMNT

Susan woke up to see 4 turtles and a giant rat looking at her, normally she would be scared but seeing michelangelo next to her made her happy.

'Michelangelo...' She smiled as she sat up.

'miss Rohnal' said the giant rat, Susan looked at each of the beings in turn,

'Let me guess:- you must be master splinter, Mikeys father right?'

'you are correct'

'And you four must be Leonardo' she pointed at leo, 'Rapheal' she pointed to raph 'and Donatello' she said finally pointing at Donnie 'Michelangelo's brothers'

'Miss Rohnal' Splinter repeated

'yes?' susan said timidly

'i must ask you how do you know my son?' splinter asked

'i found him in an alley he had a dislocated arm from his fall so i took him in' she said

'Why did you say that he was your son?' asked Leo

'He reminds me of my son, sam, i guess i just think of him as a son' she smiled at Mikey who grinned back, he felt the same way about her.

'Michelangelo' Splinter said

'yes sensei?' Mikey asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

'Will you please show Miss Rohnal to the exit i would then like to speak to you. ALONE' Splinter added looking at the other three who just avoided eye contact.

Mikey walked Susan to the door 'i'll visit ya later ok?' said Mikey

'alright dear, keep in touch' Susan said as she left

'You have my number call anytime!' Mikey shouted after her, then returned to the lair and followed his father into the dojo.

'kneel my son' Sesei said, Mikey kneeled

'first you run away, get hurt, get seen by a human and tell that human all about us!' Splinter said angrily ' I am very disapointed in you'

'Hai Sensai' Mikey said sadly

'However' Mikey looked up into his fathers eyes, 'You have made her very happy after a tragic event and gained a strong relationship with her, i am also very proud' Splinter smiled at his son

'you will not be punished but you must never let this happen again do you understand me?'

'Yes Sensei i do' smiled Mikey, his large blue eyes shone.

Mikey went back into the living room to see his brothers looking at him and smiling.

They spent the rest of the night laughing and enjoying themselves while watching tv, Mikey was the happiest of them all, He had finally got his wish. He had a Mother.

please review xxx


End file.
